Creepy Towers University
by Eighteen Moons
Summary: It's been three months. Three months since they've all seen each other, even talked to each other. Couples drifted apart and friends became strangers. But when they opened their mailboxes and found out that they had been given a scholarship to an apparently prestigious university, how could they refuse? Welcome to Creepy Towers University. The best four years of your life.
1. Creepy Towers University

_Summary – It's been three months. Three months since they've all seen each other, even talked to each other. Couples drifted apart and friends became strangers. But when they opened their mailboxes and found out that they had been given a scholarship to an apparently prestigious university, how could they refuse? Welcome to Creepy Towers University. The best four years of your life.  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Patricia! Piper! You've received mail!" the twins' father called, jerking Patricia up from her nap. Patricia blinked, pulling off her Skullcandy headphones. Yawning, she got out of bed and headed downstairs, Piper following.

"Lemme see," Patricia muttered, pulling the envelope addressed to her out of her father's hands. Her father looked at her and she rolled her eyes, as he handed the other to her perfect twin sister, Piper. Of course Piper would be polite and ask, she is flawless, of course. Everyone thought so, she knew, they just didn't say it. Even Eddie thought that.

_Eddie?_

That name hadn't crossed her thoughts in (what felt like) centuries. Since summer began, the once close gang of friends drifted apart. That seemed impossible, after remembering what they all went through. Saving the world (or at least part of it), not once, not twice, not three times, but four times, and yet they "lost each other's numbers" when they left school. Actually, no one seemed to be sure why they stopped talking. They just… did. And Eddie, well, they seemed to be broken up. I mean, how can you be together if you never talk?

Perhaps it was just a summer thing. But everyone had already applied to universities, and it seemed the ones they managed to get into weren't the same. Mara and Fabian had obviously gotten into (different) Ivy League schools, and the rest of them got into locals. Piper had applied to Julliard, but didn't get in, and Patricia had to admit that that made her feel rather good. So, both Piper and Patricia weren't in universities yet, and their parent's weren't too happy about that.

Patricia shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts as she hastily ripped open the envelope. Inside was a rather long letter, addressed to her.

_Dear Ms. Patricia Williamson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Creepy Towers University, a top-notch university hidden away in England. You have received a full ride scholarship, and all your extra expenses shall be paid, such as the plane or car ride, and your dorm room._

_Creepy Towers is a university that only accepts people we handpick, so feel lucky. It's a prestigious school that is home to many different classes, such as music (we have many different branches and types available to be learnt), theatre, engineering, law, architecture, etc. We have very few classmates, however, as we find it rather difficult to find people that we think are worthy to come to our school._

_Please email us your thoughts to by August 1__st__. School begins on August 10__th__. Have a fine day._

_Creepy Towers University. The best four years of your life. _

_Signed,_

_Julia Richards, Headmistress_

Patricia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It was a top notch, prestigious school that handpicks worthy students, and they had picked her? She glanced over at Piper, who had a similar confused look on her face. "Does yours say the same thing?" she asked, folding her letter back up and sticking it back in the bright white envelope.

Piper nodded, and then looked at their dad. "We've apparently been given a scholarship to a prestigious school. And our ride and dorm room is already paid, according to the letter."

Their dad shook his head, taking the letters from them and setting them on the counter. "I doubt it's real. But, I'll see what I can find on it."

* * *

Their dad spent half the night searching the internet. He found immediately, but of course, him being their dad, he had to check credentials and such. When the girls walked downstairs in the morning, their dad was standing there smiling. "How do you feel about university, girls?"

* * *

And so, here they were, standing in front of a large, nice building, with a sign above the front doors:

CREEPY TOWERS UNIVERSITY

And that, dear readers, is where the adventure begins.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! I know I took a small hiatus from writing fanfiction, but I'm back, and I promise to finish this story! I know this first chapter is a bit iffy, but it will definitely get better. Please leave criticism and comments in the review box, it's greatly appreciated!**

**- Madi**


	2. The First Day

**Chapter Two**

"It's… enormous," Patricia finally said, breaking the silence between the girls. They had already said goodbye to their parents and were inspecting the school. It was, indeed, enormous- there were three buildings to the school and it was probably the nicest place Patricia had ever seen.

"Let's go in," Piper muttered, wheeling her suitcase behind her and starting through the door. Just as they stepped foot inside the university, a woman walked up to them. She was wearing a nice, black pantsuit with a nametag that read, "Julia Richards." _That name sounds familiar, _Patricia thought. Her thoughts were confirmed quickly.

"Hello and welcome, girls, I'm Headmistress Richards, however you may call me Mrs. Richards," Mrs. Richards said, smiling at them. Patricia awkwardly smiled back. "Now, Piper, say goodbye to your sister. After a quick peek at your school records, the school has decided to place you in the Wing of the Arts. We have a large division of music along with your regular classes that I'm sure you'll find quite nice. The wing has its own dorms in the back, so I expect you won't be seeing Patricia much. Patricia, I have decided to place you in the main building, a.k.a. the building we are standing in now."

Piper blinked, folding her arms. "You mean we won't be seeing each other?" No matter how much Patricia was jealous of Piper (though she would never admit that), Piper was rather attached to her twin. Not seeing her much until summer probably didn't bode well with her.

Mrs. Richards waved the question off. "I'm sure you'll see each other sometime. Anyway, Jamie will lead you to the Wing of the Arts, and I'm sure you can find your way easily, Patricia. Here you are." Mrs. Richards stuffed a folder in each of the girls' hands and walked off. A tall, dark boy who looked to be only a year or two older than them walked up to Piper, grinning.

"You must be Piper?" he asked. "I'm Jamie; I go to school over in the Wing of the Arts. Need a guide?"

Piper eagerly nodded, and Patricia rolled her eyes. Seems Piper got over not seeing her quickly. Piper walked off with the boy, and Patricia looked down at the folder. Her name was written on the front, along with dorm number 218. She headed to an elevator, opening up her folder.

The next thing she knew, she was running smack into another person, her folder's contents flying everywhere. "Hey, watch it!" she said, bending down to pick them up. Patricia glanced up and her eyes widened. "Eddie?"

Eddie looked up and his eyes widened just the same. "Patricia! I didn't know you'd be going here," he said, his voice full of fake enthusiasm while he helped pick up the papers. Patricia shoved the papers untidily back into the folder and stood up.

"Yeah, well, I got a scholarship. How about you?" Patricia obviously knew the answer. The letter said they "handpick" students, so he must have gotten a scholarship as well.

"Same," Eddie said. "Mara got one, too." Mara? How did he know that? "So, what room are you staying in?"

Patricia glanced back down at the folder. "218. You?"

"318. Guess I'm above you," he observed. "Well, I should be getting back to Mara. See you!" Eddie waved and walked off, towards the stairs. Patricia started to wave back until she realized something. He had to get back to Mara? What on Earth did that mean? They weren't _dating, _were they? He hadn't even officially broken up with Patricia!

Patricia sighed and pressed the up button on the elevator and walked in. The short way up, all she could think about was Eddie and Mara. Eddie and Mara- she had been jealous of them back in her junior year, back when they were investigating something. They hadn't done anything then, but who would ever expect they'd get together?

She walked into room 218, a nice room with two single beds. It was quite bigger in comparison to her room back in Anubis. One of the beds was already taken, where are girl was bent over her suitcase, unpacking. "Hi," Patricia muttered, suddenly wishing the school was small enough for her to get her own room.

"Hi!" the girl eagerly said, turning around. "I'm-" the girl started. But she didn't need to finish. Patricia already knew.

"_Nina?_"

* * *

Patricia couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was a girl she hadn't seen since junior year, since her Sibuna days. And better yet, she was her _roommate?_ Unbelievable.

"Patricia!" Nina said, pulling her in for a hug. Patricia awkwardly hugged back and Nina pulled away, the grin on her face even bigger. "Did you get a scholarship, too? I should've expected this. I started to get in contact with Amber, Fabian, Eddie and Mara again, because I found their numbers after we moved to England, and they all told me they had been given one to this school. I got a letter, too, and I decided that since Eddie isn't the Osirian anymore, it was safe to come. I love it here! Not a lot of people, all my friends are here, it's great!" And on Nina went, rambling about how wonderful everything is. Typical Nina. Patricia couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You mean Amber and Fabian are here, too? I wonder if the others came," Patricia wondered aloud. She of course already knew about Eddie and Mara. Patricia also heard Nina mention Eddie being the Osirian- two words she thought she'd never have to hear again.

"Yeah, they're both here. I saw Alfie and Jerome come in. I assume Joy came, too, since Jerome was talking about her coming. I saw a couple of other girls, too, but I didn't recognize them," Nina told her. That made everyone- if, of course, the two girls she didn't recognize were Willow and KT.

"Did one of the girls have wavy blonde hair? And the other had curly black hair?" Patricia asked. Nina nodded. "They came after you left," she explained. "The blonde is Willow, Alfie's girlfriend, and the other is KT, the third American to come to Anubis. I'm getting kind of sick of you guys," she joked. Nina seemed to think this over. She was probably having the typical "I've-been-replaced" feeling that always seemed to happen in TV and books. Oh, well. Patricia still couldn't believe that everyone had been invited to the school. Before their conversation could continue, Nina's laptop beeped.

Nina walked over to it and read the message aloud. "Nina and Patricia- Anubis get together at eight, dorm 428. Don't be late."

* * *

**Thank you all so, SO much for the positive feedback! I wasn't expecting the first chapter to be this successful. I certainly hope the second chapter is up to your standards. Thank you to everyone who is reading, favoriting, and following this story! Like always, criticism and comments are always appreciated! Thank you!**

**~ Madi**


End file.
